1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure generally relates to a system and method for storing energy and more particularly to a system and method for portably converting energy into an electrical current and storing the energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional portable energy storage devices, such as conventional batteries and storage capacitors, are either disposable or rechargeable by coupling the device to a remote source of electrical energy. Disposable devices inherently limit the amount of portable stored energy available to a user. Carrying extra disposable devices is expensive, and a user must accommodate associated weight, storage space, and disposal requirements. They also are environmentally unfriendly. Conventional rechargeable devices are more environmentally friendly than non-rechargeable devices, but a remote source of energy is required to recharge the devices and the energy available between accesses to the remote source of energy is limited. In addition, recharging requires user intervention.
Conventional shake-flashlights and similar shake-activated devices provide for storing limited amounts of energy, enough to power, for example, an LED for a brief period of time, but typically do not produce enough energy to power a conventional flashlight light bulb, and other high current draw devices, for example, a cell-phone, a camera, a GPS system or a conventional flashlight. They also are bulky and require physical activity expressly directed to charging the device. In addition, conventional shake-activated devices are not readily deployable to power another portable device. They also produce objectionable levels of magnetic fields that can potentially interfere with the operation of electronic devices, such as cell-phones and health-related devices, such as pacemakers.
Conventional crank-powered devices have much more energy-storage capabilities than conventional shake-activated devices, but similarly are bulky, require physical activity expressly directed to recharging the device, are not readily deployable to power another portable device, and may generate objectionable levels of magnetic fields.
Electro-magnetic and electro-mechanical devices and applications, such as, for example, motors, generators and alternators, typically employ coils and/or magnets. Conventional magnetic structures employ a single magnet to generate a magnetic field, or a plurality of magnets arranged to generate a magnetic field. The magnets are typically permanent magnets or electromagnets. The efficiency of many applications is dependant on the gradient of the magnetic field generated by the magnetic structure.
When an increase in output or performance was desired, conventionally the size or number of coils was increased or the size or strength of the magnets would be increased. These approaches introduce weight, cost, size and durability issues. These approaches also are not practical for many applications. Therefore it can be appreciated that there is a need for improved coils and magnets for use in electro-magnetic and electromechanical devices and applications.